Companion timelines
The Companion Timeline is an official timeline based on the references made in the King's Quest Companions. It has a few differences from some of the dates made in King's Quest games and manuals, and other sources. Companion Timeline *C. 1000 BGC The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the crown existed. They lived alone in the sea. It is said that the Ancient Ones may have existed and disappeared before the first withdrawal. *C. 475 BGC The Genie becomes trapped in the bottle (and it would be about 500 years before the bottle is opened again). *C. 77 BGC The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the Death Bogs of Tamir.KQC, pg. *20 BGC King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. *0 GC :Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost. :After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies, and King Graham is coronated to the throne. *1 GC :King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen. Gerwain suggests that he has a party to find maidens of the realm. Soon after Graham sees Valanice in the magic mirror and travels to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha. They are married in Kolyma aftewards. *5 GC :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander. King Graham begin his daily strolls by Lake Maylie. Rumors begin to circulate that a terrible three-headed dragon was terrorizing the lands on its way towards the kingdom of Daventry. *6 GC :The royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. Manannan appeared and cast a spell on the group, and kidnaped the young prince. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. *23 GC :KQ3 :KQ4 *24 GC :KQV *25 GC :KQ6 :KQ7 Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates After 1000 BGC *Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia. *The people of Greece, Rome, and Egypt withdraw into Tamir Before 0 GC *The people of Innsmouth withdraw into Tamir. *Hereward is killed in a border wars. Few Years After 25 GC *The events of Mask of Eternity occur within a few years after KQ7. Graham is still alive, but older, and white-haired.I’m sure we had this conversation. Since Graham is still around, it can’t be too long of a period of time, but I don’t think we ever gave it an exact time frame – I think we merely discussed it in terms of “Graham is now old.”-Mark Seibert, March 11, 2006. "Well, Graham seems to be putting on the years, but is certainly not ancient yet. So it must be within only a few as he would otherwise be much older."-Mark Seibert, July 7, 2010 Notes *The Prologue for KQ2 and King's Quest Companion place the events of KQ2, one year after KQ1. *Note the amount of time passing between KQ2 and the birth of the children is unclear (it can be worked backwards from the reference to "20 or 25 years later" made in the first, second, and fourth editions). The timeline thus would take place anytime between 20-25 years. *King's Quest Companion places KQ6 nearly a year after KQV. In KQ6 it is implied that the game takes place six months after KQ5. Category:Timelines